Mudbloods and Purebloods
by Trumpetina
Summary: The Dark Side wins, Hermione and other muggle borns, or offensive Purebloods are auctioned off. Snape bids on Hermione...what are his reasons. Not a very good story yet...may not continue
1. Auction

Ginny Weasley stared in disgust at the headline of the _Daily Prophet_. It was an article on the round up to the muggle borns, and their auctioning. They were all being sold as slaves, to Purebloods and their masters owned them like property and could do whatever they wished with them. It was Hermione, who was being advertised today, she was to be for sale today and she was a highly attractive, plus highly smart young girl who would be in high demand.

The wrong side had won the war and the Dark Lord had ordered his followers to marry, so many were choosing to marry from the auctions, and have children as the Wizarding numbers were down.

Ginny stared at the skimpy dress Hermione had been forced into and threw up into the sink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was taken out of her cell along with her muggle born friends, and taken to a bathroom. The guards shoved them inside and handed them clean clothes. "Wash, eat and make yourselves look sexy. You will fetch a fair prize."

Along with the muggle brons being sold there were a couple of Purebloods including Luna Lovegood and Lavendar Brown because their parents had annoyed Voldermort. They did as they were told and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later they were ushered into the room where the auctions were held. Luna was pushed up first, a locket placed around her neck, where it shone out a beam of golden light. She was won by Draco Malfoy, who grinned at his purchase as he led her away. Hermione was led up next, the locket again shone a bright light before she was led into a different room. She didn't see who had bought her, and she really didn't want to know. It was all too hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat in the waiting room with Luna and the others, the owners gradually came and paid for them and then took them away. Hermione stayed on the chair. "Come on then, Granger! I don't have all day." So Severus Snape had bought her hey. Hermione kept her eyes lowered and shook her head. "What was that?" he asked dangerously, Hermione looked defiantly into his eyes and said clearly, "No!"

Snape crossed the room and slapped her hard across the face, then he grabbed one breast, pulled her up and pulled her towards him by the waist. Hermione held her chest where he had grabbed her, gasping in pain. "Come!" he muttered and apparated to his home with her.

**A/N : I no that was really short, but it I just to see if you like it. I don't even really like it so…I may not continue.**


	2. Wedding Day

Hermione stumbled when they landed safely in the living room of a muggle – looking home. She looked around curiously, but when her eyes landed on Snape she stepped backwards in fear. "Come, Granger. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I have to be 'normal' to you in public but when we are alone you may be assured that I will not harm you."

Hermione just nodded, so Snape caught her hand and led her from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape opened a door and motioned for Hermione to follow him inside. "Here. This will be your room for now, of course once we are married we have to share a room but for now –" He was cut off by Hermione "M-married?" she gasped. Snape sighed, "Yes, the Dark Lord has decided that we must all marry within the week and then have two children within three years, preferably more…"

Hermione's eyes were wide, "Children!" she shrieked, "But, but that- that means we, we have to, to, _you know" _Snape grinned, "To what Miss Granger?" he asked innocently, Hermione went red, "Well, you know what I mean, do you know, have…" Snape raised his eyebrows, 'Oh _sex _Miss Granger, yes we do. We have to consummate the marriage and produce two children, so yes we have to have _sex._" Hermione covered her face with her hands and flung herself down onto the bed.

"Sir," Hermione asked, "When's the wedding?" Snape sighed, "This afternoon, there's a dress in the wardrobe." then before she could react he fled the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione tried the dress on, it looked stunning! The bodice was a white, thick, patterned material with a purple sash at the waist and a plunging V-neck line. The skirt of the dress was white silk and came down in kind of bunches till it reached the floor. It had a long, silky train and flowed out behind her.

She used her wand to do her hair so that it had a few strands twisted up on top of her head and the rest flowed in curls gently down her back. She twisted some white flowers into her hair and then left her room to find Snape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was downstairs wearing a black Tuxedo and holding a bouquet of flowers. He had a white rose tucked into his breast pocket and his hair had been washed so that is was soft and tied back into a simple pony tail.

Hermione sucked in her breath, he looked actually quite handsome! Snape's eyes widened when he saw Hermione, "Wow! You look really beautiful" She blushed and ducked her head. Snape tucked two fingers under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking him in the eye, when he did so though he was startled to see tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked softly, Hermione barely whispered, "I had always wanted my parents at my wedding. But my dad's dead and my mum is…at home."

Snape thought for a moment, ""Hermione, how would you like us to bring your mother to your wedding, disguised of course!" Hermione's face brightened, and she reached up and kissed Snape full on the lips. Her lips lingered there for a moment before she realised what she was doing and ran upstairs to her room.

Snape touched his finger to his lips and sighed, "Why did she have to run away?" he mused.

**A/N – Yeah I no not to good but I still have MAJOR writers block.**


End file.
